Veloz Megastores
Veloz Megastores is a chain of department stores owned by the Veloz Group, with locations in both Brunant and Lovia. The stores sell menswear, womenswear, homewear and technology. History After the Veloz Group was founded in February 2009, its CEO, Clarence Shea, wanted to expand the group into new areas, including retail. In May 2009, he opened the first Veloz Megastore in Noble City, Lovia. Initially, the store only sold clothes and furniture, but later expanded into other areas. Between 2010 and 2012, four more megastores were built in Lovia. Each of the Lovian locations now sells a wide range of clothing, furniture, technology and homewear. Expansion into Brunant In June 2013, Clarence Shea confirmed that the Megastore brand would soon be expanding into international markets, including that of Brunant. The first Brunanter location was opened in Koningstad in July 2013, and was followed by locations in Carrington and Grijzestad. In 2013 the team became a sponsor of football team Helmond Raiders, for the 2013-14 First League. Products Veloz Megastores sell a wide variety of products, including menswear, womenswear, furniture and technology, both under their own brand and several others. Clothing Clothing is the most popular product at Veloz Megastores, with clothing being sold across three brands, one of which is their own brand, and the other two of which are independent brands owned by the Veloz Group. Below is a list of the clothing brands that clothes are sold under at Veloz Megastores. Note that the brands offered in Brunant are slightly different to those in Lovia *'Veloz's Own'- Veloz Megastores' own clothing brand, with modern designer menswear, womenswear and childrenswear at moderate to low prices. *'Laguna'- Designer menswear, womenswear and swimwear, with a target market of ages between 14 and 23, more expensive compared to Veloz's own brand. *'Alessandaro'- Expensive designer menswear and womenswear, based on designer Italian fashion. The most expensive of the chain's clothing brands. The same brand is sold in Lovian megastores, but under the name Viviano & Cassani. *'Mayfair'- Expensive designer menswear, inspired by the bespoke tailoring of Savile Row, London. Furniture Furniture is the second most popular product at Veloz Megastores, with it also being sold under two brands. In addition to Veloz's own brand, furniture is also sold under a more exclusive version of the company's own brand, selling more expensive designer furniture. Technology, CDs and DVDs A wide range of technology is sold at all Veloz Megastores, including computers, televisions, iPods and mobile phones. Veloz Megastores also sell a variety of DVDs, CDs and games from many genres, and including both recent releases and older titles. Locations * 2 Chester Street, The Port, Koningstad * 13-Aprilstraat 3, Caroline Park, Grijzestad * 2 Carrington Avenue, Old Town, Carrington * 1 Johan Alexanderstraat, Winkelwijk, Brunantstad * 5 Vet-str, Niesburg International locations Lovia * 28 Innovation Avenue, Noble City, Sylvania * Atrium Center, Adoha, Clymene * 30 Vlackstreet, Hurbanova, Oceana * 5 Greenpark Avenue, Newhaven, Kings * 11 Elgin Avenue, Kinley, Seven See also *Veloz Group *Veloz Megastores Lovia Category:Veloz Group Category:Lovia Category:The Port Category:Niesburg Category:Caroline Park Category:Winkelwijk Category:Old Town Carrington